User talk:Colacube231
Leave a Message Hi, welcome to Random Rockers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Colacube231 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentCarmen12 (Talk) 03:08, November 5, 2010 heyy nothing im just sitting here listening to music wht about uBuggy143 21:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) oh thts cool thank you i like urs toBuggy143 21:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) why did i do that oh and wats that websit called again with tha kissing gameBuggy143 21:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) oh i wonder why its called mary.com oh hahaha sounds bomb im on that mary thing and like its weirdBuggy143 22:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) oh no oh no its coolBuggy143 01:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) yeaBuggy143 23:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) thats cool how did u do that????23:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Buggy143 oh okaaii[[ buggy143| buggy143]] oh umm just like the hair games and like two of tha kissing games buggy143 i noe hahaha!!!! buggy143 umm same ones i havent gotten any new ones yet on saturday i went to that art hop thing downtown it was heckka fun buggy143 i just wallked around and got ice cream there was hecka cool stuff there???? and ya buggy143 i went to cold stone and got mint and put chocolate chips in it no why have u yeahhh tommorow text me when u wake up so im not bored in tha carr buggy143 i noe huh i hate them well not hate but well ya oh sounds bomm oh my gossh that store sounded jank!!!!!! hahaha buggy143 i dont know my teacher hasnt said anything about it AC party Name of Event: LOZ party Date/Time of Event: Next saturday Type of Event: Party Event Host:Miku Cray Dress Code: Anything Legend of Zelda Items Required: Nothing. All attending will recieve a special pattern and 1,000 bells. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 17:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) City Folk. Name: Ethan Code:2494-0329-0471 Town:Smithvil Hope u can come! Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 22:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay I might come I think I gotta work for dumb Tom Nook though. Colacube231 Party canceled. Mah wi-fi crshed. PIE I like pie do u liek pie?! Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 20:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I LIEK CHEDDAH CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZEE!!! Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 20:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I love platinum. It's beasty! I like Team Galactic. When I was younger I had a crush on Cyrus, but my bros called him "the devil child".Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 23:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL That's kewl Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 00:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't eat there a lot. Hey, what pokemon games do you have? Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 11:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have HeartGold and Black! I like the pokemon and story in HG and I think Black looks cooler. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 20:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ho-oh, because it's really pretty. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 21:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry Of course I do. NO I DON'T. lol, you're way gullible if you belived it when I said "Of course I do." It's an opinion. Have you noticed I love Hatsune Miku more than anyone loves anything? Well, you should've have; IT'S TRUE! CHA!!! 19:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Then you shouldn't have worried. Have you noticed I love Hatsune Miku more than anyone loves anything? Well, you should've have; IT'S TRUE! CHA!!! 19:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo dawg I heard you took me off your friend list wassup with that dawg I ain't good enough to be your friend? Have you noticed I love Hatsune Miku more than anyone loves anything? Well, you should've have; IT'S TRUE! CHA!!! 12:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's go over this. 1) I was totally joking about Ke$hafag/Taboofag 2) I thought we stopped arguing? Or is that just me? 3) I was going to make the userboxes today I was about to ask you for the ones you wanted me to make again 4) I could just show how you just cursed me out to Carmen and possibly get you banned. But since I'm a nice guy, I won't. I'll delete it, and nothing ever happened. Sorry to bother you. Have you noticed I love Hatsune Miku more than anyone loves anything? Well, you should've have; IT'S TRUE! CHA!!! 21:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok NL (I mean, MikuLover) we have things 2 straighten out, ok? First, cussed u out?? I wanna see. She probaly had a good reason to. Second, I guess ima Ke$hafag cuz i LOVE Ke$ha and ur lucky u werent blocked for that. Third, I can make userboxes now, ya know. And finally, CC And I have reasons 2 be mad at you also... Well, anymore questions you know where to contact me. AgentCarmen12.....Au Revoir :) 22:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) E-Mail Account Hey, CC, do you an email account? Mine's goldenqueengalaxia1@gmail.com. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) @CC: Well, even though we cleared this up, if you still can't be my friend... that's cool. Also, when you say I've never apologized, I did after our first argument. I also apologize now for anything I might have done. @AC: 1) My user talk. (she apologized, so it's cool) 2) I said I was joking about that. 3) Good for you! @DC: Now I can stalk your email. Have you noticed I love Hatsune Miku more than anyone loves anything? Well, you should've have; IT'S TRUE! CHA!!! 19:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Gurl!! OK, since this is TAbBep's first offense let her off with a warning. DC on the other hand needs to be blocked. I'd say 2 days will be good. Thanks for letting me know!! AgentCarmen12 (a.k.a. Carmen), TOTAL Random Rocker! 21:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm probably going to stay. No, wifi doesn't work. OMG Colacube, AgentCarmen, MikuLover, Taboo and me re like, total BFFL's! You know you love us! 20:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) OK, I will asap. OMG Colacube, AgentCarmen, MikuLover, Taboo and me re like, total BFFL's! You know you love us! 20:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Random Love Wiki Hey CC its SS187 and I will join your wiki! I am never on the wiki like Carmen is but I will try to help as much as I can! See you at Carmen's town tonight! SoulSilver187 23:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You've been promoted! Congratulations! You have been promoted to an admin!! Lets get this Par-tay started!! LOLOL!!! Carmen is outta here!! PEACE :) 23:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Brb im going to change my sig!! <3 Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 23:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. Carmen is on my account trying to fix the page... She didnt mean to. Lexxii 02:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's okay I was just wondering.. im trying to fix it too idk what happened. it's ok. Cece's like totally awesome (but you knew that already) User talk:Colacube231 02:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Lockers Hey Cece it's Lilly! I might be getting a new locker because yesterday (yu weren't with me), someone broke into my locker! Mine is right next to urs, so hopefully the person who broke into it dosen't break into yours. I have two choices move to locker #17 or #90 what should I do? I have to go my sister wants to get on the computer -_- LillyLove101 00:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No way! Somebody really did? What did they steal? Oh yea I saw the principal, Mrs. Redding, give ya a choice. Oh yea today after English, I asked Mrs. Redding for a new locker, and she's giving me locker #15 or #16 or #22, I wanna be next to ya so I can avoid Jack (he's really annoying, and he might have a crush on me) so i'd go with #17, I think ill go with #16, idk ill talk to ya about it Tuesday. Emma already wants to get on? Dannng she's annoying! Haha! Make sure she dosen't see the part, where I called her annoying! Cya Tuesday! Cece's like totally awesome (but you knew that already) User talk:Colacube231 03:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) They stole my Gym clothes (really ugly ahaha XD) I'm actually kinda glad they did, my mom was gonna buy new gym clothes anyways. Pick locker #16! Don't put your cell phone, or anything that you have that costs lots of money! I probably won't be on this weekend. I'm going to Santa Cruz! Do you think you can come over on Wensday after school? We get out early every Wensday so yay! Emma's turning 6 soon. -_- im going to Target later to get one of those lock thingys to put on my locker, so no one can break in! Ugh we have a quiz on Tuesday! Gr8 i hate quizzes! Don't worry Emma dosen't know about this site! LillyLove101 19:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You too, I'm not you friend, get me off your friend list. ~Alex CHUNCHUN IS SOOOO GROOSSSSSS! Avoid CHUNCHUN! Avoid the evil CHUNCHUN!